


other half

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [87]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The man that Byleth dreams about could be her brother, he looks so much like her.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Poll Fics [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 45





	other half

The man that she meets in her dreams could be her brother, for how similar he looks to her. Byleth gets a sense of familiarity when she sees him, but she does not know how to describe it, or where she would know him from. Is it really because they look so similar?

He is a bit taller than her, with a face more stern than hers, but the similar features are still there, the hair and the eyes, the expression that some have described as being vacant before. He is just like her, even despite his differences, and Byleth finds herself drawn to him, night after night, having the same dream that always cuts off just before she has any contact with the man.

Except for tonight. Because tonight, she is able to get close enough to speak to him and, instead of speaking to him, she lets him kiss her. Byleth is not entirely sure why it is taking this turn, but at the same time, it feels more natural to her than anything else in the world. She feels comfortable with him, like they fit together, two halves of one whole. It must be the similarity in appearance, though part of her thinks that should have been a turnoff for her.

Of course, Byleth does not spend much time thinking about the details of it, not once he is returning her kiss, relaxing into it. She has never done anything like this before, and has never spent much time thinking about it before, but with him, it all comes to her easily. She whimpers into the kiss, pressing her body close to his, and he wraps his arms around her, holding her.

Though she has never done anything like this before, she seems to know, without having to dwell too much on it, what she should do next, and how to progress things, and where she wants to go with it. And, as if reading her mind, the man who has her face seems to agree with it all, without either of them ever having to say a word. He truly must be her other half, she reasons, and perhaps that is why her dreams continue to conjure him. She is just glad that, tonight, she is able to get this close to him.

Their clothes seem to fall off of them without much effort, until she can feel the direct warmth from his body. Breaking the kiss, she leans up to kiss along his neck, and he moans, and she realizes that this is the first time that she has ever heard his voice. Even so, it feels oddly familiar to her, and she is not surprised by its sound at all. His hands begin to move down her back, and each touch sends fresh jolts of excitement through her.

Slowly, he moves her so that they are both laying on the ground, with her on her back and him on top of her. Somehow, the ground is not at all uncomfortable to her, feeling almost as if she is back in her own bed, even though the setting has not changed. Though there is not much to be said about the setting, and she finds it hard to focus on those details when she could be focusing on the man in front of her instead.

He pulls her into another kiss, his hand moving between her legs, and she leans into his touch, moaning into his kiss. She has touched herself before, so she is no stranger to this feeling, but his hand is bigger than hers, and his touch is more firm, more certain. She is overwhelmed by the feeling, something so familiar and yet so foreign, and though she wonders if she should do something for him, he asks for nothing in return, and leaves her no real opening to do so.

Byleth is desperate for his touch, until his touch is no longer enough for her, and she is even more overwhelmed by her desire to have even more from him. Once again, it is as if he reads her mind, because she does not need to tell him that she is ready for more, before he pulls his hand back and shifts their position.

She gasps as she feels the tip of his cock pressed against, but she is not nearly as afraid as she thought she would be, not at all nervous for what comes next. Instead, she welcomes it, wrapping her legs around him so that he can push inside of her, the two of them moaning in unison as he fills her. Though she had heard it would hurt for her first time, she supposes that, since this is not real, it doesn’t count, and she is met with only pleasure, instead of the pain that she forgot to worry about.

It is all too easy to lose herself in this, in the perfect, rhythmic thrusts of her other half, in his low moans of pleasure as he gives her what she needs, and as she gives into him, holding nothing back. They are completely alone here, and she can cry out as loud as she wants to, her voice filling the space, louder than she may have ever been in the waking world.

Soon enough, he has joined her, letting her hear his own loud cries of pleasure, and still, she has not heard him say a single word. The two of them have not needed words to express their desires, nor do they need words now, nor will they ever need words, should they meet again, after tonight.

Her orgasm is enough to cause her to wake up at last, her partner fading away as her room comes back into focus, her mind still so hazy that she can almost feel him on top of her, even now.

~X~

When Byleth wakes up, it takes him a moment to catch his breath. For so many nights, he has dreamed about the woman with his face, and he wonders if this was their final encounter, or if he will be able to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
